warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
HorseClan
HorseClan Leader: Horsestar-small, long-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a half-black-half-white face, blue eyes, and a long, bushy black tail with a ginger tip Apprentice-Arrowpaw Deputy: Sparrowblaze-black tom with yellow eyes, a dark orange underside, a white stripe down his spine, and a black-and-white striped tail Apprentice-Littlepaw Medicine Cat: Darkmist-sleek, dark gray she-cat with short, thick fur and dark green eyes Apprentice-Barkpaw Warriors: Birchstripe-huge, short-furred, cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice-Redpaw Blackbear-massive, battle-scarred black tom with yellow eyes Apprentice-Cedarpaw Goldentail-handsome, shiny, golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice-Rockpaw Falconfall-pretty, gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Apprentice-Ashpaw Wheatfur-very pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Cornpelt-white-and-yellow patched tom with green eyes Honeywish-white she-cat with blue eyes and golden tabby patches Apprentice-Chivepaw Vixenfur-dark red she-cat with thick fur, yellow eyes, and a bushy, white-tipped tail Foxfrost-white tabby she-cat with ginger stripes and blue eyes Snipewing-gray-and-white tom with green eyes Apprentice-Flamepaw Thornstripe-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and black stripes Brazenheart-golden-brown tom with green eyes Wolfpeak-solid gray tom with short, clumpy fur and amber eyes Apprentice-Shadowpaw Brindleshade-huge brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice-Eaglepaw Moonflight-black she-cat with green eyes, a broad head, white ears, white paws, and a white tip on her tail Apprentice-Sunpaw Icewind-lean white tom with gray ears and ice-blue eyes Larkstream-black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Arrowpaw-black tabby she-cat with silver stripes and electric blue eyes Sunpaw-yellow she-cat with green eyes Redpaw-dark red tom with a white underside and green eyes Littlepaw-primarily black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and flecks of russet, tan, brown, and ginger Ashpaw-long-furred dark gray she-cat with black smudges and amber eyes Shadowpaw-dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dark green eyes and white-tipped ears Flamepaw-bright orange tom with white paws and yellow eyes Cedarpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, a white tail, and unusual sea-green eyes Barkpaw-black tom with huge amber eyes, a twisted hind leg, and prickly, bushy fur, in training to become a medicine cat Chivepaw-brown-and-black tom with green eyes Queens: Owlnight-black she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes Gingerbird-very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Frozenfur-pretty, long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes and silver-tipped fur Talltulip-long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with stormy green eyes Dawnberry-dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a white stripe on her head Kestrelheart-brown she-cat with green eyes and a white chest Poppystem-cream she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Aldermist-cream-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Elders: Glowfoot-pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Bladeclaw-dark gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes and sharp claws, retired due to hearing loss Tinytail-small, gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a short, thin tail Shadypool-dark gray she-cat with green eyes and a black stripe on her forehead Gorsebush-grizzled, matted, long-furred gray tom with amber eyes and a broad, flat face Snowdrop-white she-cat with orange eyes Waspstripe-yellow tom with black stripes and green eyes Cloudwhisker-soft, fluffy black-and-white she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes Blindwillow-pale gray she-cat with pure white eyes, oldest cat in HorseClan Kits: Feralkit-black-and-gray tom-kit with green eyes Emberkit-black she-kit with amber eyes Mistlekit-white she-kit with black speckles and blue eyes Beechkit-brown-and-white she-kit with yellow eyes Jaykit-black she-kit with gleaming yellow eyes, white hind paws, small, sharp fangs, a black-and-white striped tail, a white stripe from her forehead down her back, white patches over her eyes, a white "mohawk", and spiky black fur on her neck Stagkit-tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes